


Эбигейл Йейтс - мудрая женщина

by Melotch



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уж можете ей поверить, Эбби Йейтс знала обо всем с самого начала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эбигейл Йейтс - мудрая женщина

Эбби неплохо разбирается в людях. Вот серьезно.

К примеру, она совершенно точно знает, что за мягкостью, рассеянностью и несуразностью Эрин Гилберт скрывается настоящий титановый стержень. Эрин сколько угодно может выглядеть как человек, которого легко сломать, но если кто-то действительно попытается это сделать, хрупкая оболочка расползется прямо на глазах, обнажая несгибаемый металл.

Еще Эбби знает, что Джиллиан Хольцман, на вид абсолютно безумную и непрошибаемую, на самом деле довольно просто задеть. Достаточно всего лишь напомнить ей, что при всем своем блистательном гении и внешней яркости, она едва ли кому-то в этой жизни была по-настоящему нужна. До знакомства с Эбби, разумеется. Возвращение к одиночеству Хольцман страшит панически – не какие-то там призраки, демоны и упыри, а вот именно это.

И, наконец, Эбби помнит общественно популярный тезис о притяжении противоположностей. Так что, можете смело полагаться на ее мнение: финал был немного предсказуем.

\- Где нашла такую маленькую бабочку? – спрашивает Хольцман, зачем-то снимая на камеру вместо интерьера особняка Олдриджа воротник и шею мисс Гилберт.

Эбби больше чем уверена, что потом она забудет вырезать эту часть из видеоролика и выложит в сеть прямо так. Хольцман _всегда_ забывает о подобных вещах. Даже если в конце концов они найдут здесь что-то интересное, пользователи Ютьюба сперва должны будут минут десять знакомиться с деталями блузки Эрин. Эбби думает, что надо бы не забыть повесить в описание видео закладку «призрак появляется» и гиперссылку, примерно, на середину ролика. Если, конечно, призрак действительно появится.

А еще Эбби представляет, как выглядит флирт в исполнении Джиллиан Хольцман – и это, несомненно, именно он. Но черта с два собирается просвещать на этот счет Гилберт. В тухлую жизнь невзрослеющей девочки-«синего чулка» пора добавить немного внезапности.

Маленькая месть за большую преданную дружбу.

\- Это заземлитель. Чтобы умерла не сразу, - кривая усмешка словно бы призвана нагнать на и без того трясущуюся Эрин еще больше страху.

Эбби знает, что Джилл не бессердечная и не сумасшедшая, что она боится тоже – вероятно, даже сильнее, ведь именно на ее плечи ляжет ответственность за любой технический сбой. Если не юридическая, то моральная. И что именно так выглядит ее страх: если не приглядываться, похоже на отчаянную браваду.

Когда Эбби видит Хольцман, зажигательно отплясывающую под рок-н-ролл прямо над прототипом ядерного реактора, и Эрин, которая явно не знает, что ей делать: закрыть лицо руками или присоединиться – она только надеется, что их инженеру-энергетику хватит скромности не срывать с себя комбез прямо сейчас (потому что, вы понимаете, ядерный реактор, риск-лаборатория и все такое прочее).

Когда Гилберт рассказывает свою душещипательную историю о призраке старухи-соседки, из-за которой они когда-то, еще в старшей школе, подружились, Эбби хочется прямо сообщить Хольцман: «Не покупайся!» Сама Эбби однажды купилась, посочувствовала, сделала чужой кошмар общим интересом, мечтой, целью всей жизни. А потом Гилберт вдруг решила, что не так уж ей все это и нужно.

Умножьте влечение на сочувствие – и результат вам не предскажут даже на той стороне бытия.

Хотя Эбби Йейтс уже нутром чует, к чему все идет.

Раскладной армейский нож в подарок – Хольцман любит ножи. А этот, с красной ручкой, Эбби точно прежде у нее видела. Он не новый и, наверное, что-то значит.

Пренебрежительное закатывание глаз каждый раз, как Эрин – снова - начинает растекаться розовой лужицей у совершенных ног Кевина. Эбби могла бы успокоить подругу: их секретарь понимает намеки так же плохо, как сама Гилберт. Но ей совершенно не хочется поощрять Хольцман в ее причудах и заблуждениях.

Когда Эрин прыгает в закрывающийся портал, Эбби видит там, в окружении потоков энергетических лучей и сталкивающихся частиц, обнаженный титановый стержень. И, наконец, прощает по-настоящему.

На огромной плоской крыше их нового пристанища, под бескрайним звездным небом, Эбби однажды застает совершенно предсказуемую картину: двух своих лучших подруг, которые, не замечая ничего вокруг, самозабвенно целуются – то очень нежно, мимолетно соприкасаясь губами, то сжимая друг друга в объятиях так крепко, словно хотят оставить следы. И она почти уверена, что первый шаг был сделан именно мисс Гилберт – в последнее время намеки Хольцман стали так очевидны, что даже Кевин, кажется, начал что-то подозревать.

Эбби обреченно качает головой. Иногда она думает, что кроме нее ловлей призраков в этой команде по-настоящему не интересуется никто. Ну, может, еще Пэтти – все же работа с людьми поневоле учит сдержанности и собранности.

С другой стороны, Эбби рада, что так получилось. От неразряженного сексуального напряжения между этими двумя вот-вот должны были начать открываться порталы, уж можете ей поверить.


End file.
